


Some Like It Hot

by Powerfulweak



Series: Gay Beekeeper [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cringe-worthy injury, First Time Bottoming, Improper lube usage, M/M, Sex Sent Me to the ER, Top Castiel, sex injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/pseuds/Powerfulweak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean take their physical relationship to the next level and end up in the hospital as a result. Continuation of "Support Your Local Gay Beekeeper," but can be read as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Hot

**Author's Note:**

> A Sequel of sorts to "Support Your Local Gay Beekeeper." I had so many requests for a continuation, as well as an anonymous prompt on tumblr for a "Sex Sent Me to the ER" AU, so I decided to combine them.
> 
> Thank you to [JiniZ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ) for Beta reading

Sam wants to be a good brother, a supportive brother. He prides himself on his empathy, especially when it comes to Dean, but even he has his limits.

Can someone die from holding in laughter, Sam wonders. His throat clenches painfully and he squeezes a hand over his mouth, tamping down another giggle. Sam is sure the muscles in his neck are cramping from the effort, but at least if he passes out, they are already at the hospital.

The three of them sit side by side in the ER waiting area, each one in a different state: Castiel’s face a stoic mask of pain while trying to fill out a clipboard and low-key readjusting his sweatpants over his crotch, Dean doubled over and moaning as tears stream down his face, and Sam, failing at his poker face and trying not to laugh at their pain. 

“Can you ask them again?” Dean grunts out. Sam glances at him and then up at the clock. 

“They said it would be about twenty minutes,” he says, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Dean’s back. “It’s only been ten so far.” Dean moans again and tips to the right, leaning against Castiel, who seems surprised by this action. He lifts his hand away from his pants and scratches at the back of Dean’s hair.

“It’s going to alright,” he mumbles, his own voice tense with pain. “Dean… I am so sorry…”

“It’s ok, Cas,” Dean mumbles. “Things like this happen.”

“I have to disagree with you on that one,” Sam blurts out, the barest quiver of laughter in his voice. Dean lifts his head and glowers at him. 

“Shut it, Sam,” he growls. The slap of Gabriel’s footsteps can be heard outside moments before he breezes in through the automatic door. He’s still wearing a pair of flannel sleep pants and his thick, black-framed glasses. His normally tied-up hair is undone mess framing his face like he just rolled out of bed. Considering that it’s 2 am, that’s probably true. 

“There you are,” he announces, crossing the room to where Castiel and the two Winchesters sit. “OK, I brought your insurance card now can you  _ please _ tell me-” he stops talking when he notices the state the three of them are in. “Wait, all three of you are hurt?”

“Just us,” Castiel says, swinging a finger between him and Dean, “and we’re both in a great deal of pain. Thank you for bringing-”

“You guys look awful,” Gabriel grimaces. “What? Did you guys eat bad shellfish or something?”

Castiel shakes his head. “It’s nothing like that,” he says. “Can I just please have my-”

“Castiel, why do you keep grabbing at you junk in-” Gabriel eyes and smile widen comically.

“Wait a minute. Wait a Goddamn minute... This is a  _ sex injury _ !” Gabriel exclaims, loud enough that people on the second floor probably heard him. “Castiel, you have a sex injury.” He claps gleefully and wiggles down into the seat next to him.

“Tell me everything. Every gritty detail.” he prods.

“Fuck off,” Dean mutters.

“Gabriel, it’s really not that kind of-”

“What was it? Did he get lockjaw mid-blowjob? Karma Sutra gone wrong? Vibrator stuck in your boyfriend’s ass?”

“Boyfriend?” Sam pipes up, raising an eyebrow. “You guys really dating now?”

“Gabriel, please shut the fuck up,” Castiel begs, rubbing his hands down his face in exasperation.

“Did you try using the honey as lube?” Gabe asks. Sam erupts in a giggle fit.

“ _ Ding! Ding! Ding! _ We have a winner!” Gabriel cheers, holding up his hand to hi-five Sam.

“No!” Castiel says emphatically.”Who the hell would use honey?”

“It was worse,” Dean mumbles, pressing his face once more into Cas’ side, either from pain or embarrassment. Gabriel takes a calming breath and hunkers down close to Castiel.

“Castiel,” Gabriel says calmly. “Please tell me what happened or I’m not giving you your insurance card.” Castiel glares at his cousin but sighs in acquiescence.

“Fine,” he says.

 

* * *

  
  


**_3 hours earlier_ **

If Dean had to pick one word to describe Castiel, it would be “intense.” From his love of bees to his knowledge of craft beers, nothing about him is half-assed. Castiel pours all of his focus into whatever he does, and that includes kissing Dean.

Castiel kisses with his entire body, his hands and lips never stopping, mapping every inch of Dean. His fingers brush through his hair, cup his cheek, and fan out over his torso as his tongue laps into Dean’s mouth greedily, drawing out inhuman noises in the process. Castiel presses his face into the crook of Dean’s neck, inhaling the scent of musk and sweat from a day’s work. He kisses like a man with a mission to experience Dean with all five senses and then commit it to memory. 

They lay tangled on on Dean’s couch, the forgotten Netflix movie casting an eerie blue glow across the room. Castiel drapes himself over Dean, kisses shifting from tender and calculated to urgent. He adjusts his body weight, slotting their legs together and rubbing up against Dean’s hardening cock underneath his jeans. 

“Cas,” he groans. 

“Oh yeah, I love when you say my name,” Castiel growls, his voice sending a shudder through Dean. As much as he has always seen himself as a dominant figure in bed, when it comes to Castiel, Dean is more than happy to let the other man take the lead.

Castiel’s hand moves down, dipping below the top of his jeans and and squeezing a handful of Dean’s ass. A quiet moan travels up Dean’s throat and he arches up, giving more room for Cas’ hand.

“Cas,” Dean says again, “I want you.” 

“I want you, too,” Cas murmurs against the corner of his mouth. Dean gasps as a finger trails down the crease of his ass.

“Cas, I think...” he stutters in his words. Castiel gives a questioning hum. “I think we should have sex.” Cas stills for a moment, then pulls back, staring at Dean with a solemn expression.

“I want you to fuck me,” Dean says, more confident this time.

“Dean, Are you sure?” he asks, a thread of hesitation in his voice. “If you’re not comfortable with it, I have no problem bottoming. I’m not picky. We could start with that and then move on to-”

“Cas, I know what I want,” Dean chuckles. “Believe me, I really do appreciate your patience, but right now, all I want is to ride you like there’s no tomorrow.” Castiel squeezes Dean’s ass hard and presses his face into his shoulder.

“Fuck,” he groans.

“Yes, that’s what I’m hoping for,” Dean chuckles. Castiel lifts his head and kisses Dean once more, gently this time. 

“Here?” he asks.

“My room.” Dean pushes himself up on his hands. “I don’t want Sam coming out of his room all of a sudden and catching us. I’ve had enough awkward conversations with him lately.” Dean shakes his head at the memory of Sam’s “It’s okay to be gay (or bi or whatever)” talk when he discovered Dean had a Grindr account. Castiel snorts in amusement as he pushes himself to his feet. Dean stands and moves past Cas, receiving a sharp slap on the ass as he does; he doesn’t even try to hide his smile.

He has to remember to buy Charlie a beer next time he sees her and thanking her for convincing him to sign up for Grindr in the first place. Of course, Dean knows finding someone as smart, funny and (let’s face it)  _ fucking hot _ as Cas was a total fluke. He is the total package, alright.

They slip into the darkened bedroom and Dean flicks on his bedside lamp. Castiel comes behind Dean, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him back against his chest as he trails kisses up his neck. 

Dean smiles as he reaches back and scratches his nails through Cas’ hair, earning a low moan in return. 

“Want you so bad right now,” Cas mumbles, rubbing his clothed cock against Dean’s ass. He goes pliant as Cas rucks his shirt up, pulling it over his head. His fingers wander over his chest, pinching at Dean’s nipples and earning a pleased  hum in return. Dean arches back, finding Cas’ mouth with his own and twisting around in his arms to deepen the kiss. His fingers work on undoing Castiel jeans, blindly fiddling with the top button and sliding his jeans and briefs down far enough until Cas can wiggle out of them.

Castiel pulls Dean closer, his thick cock pressing between their bellies. He slips his hands once more down the back of Dean’s pants, palming his ass as he walks Dean backwards to the bed. 

“How do you want me, Cas?” Dean mumbles. He’s trying to sound coy, but he’s looking for  guidance as well. He worries that Castiel will be put off by his lack of experience with men, despite the fact that Cas has told him otherwise

“I want you naked,” Cas says as he unhooks Dean’s pants and teasingly works them over the rise of Dean’s backside, “spread out on the bed, with your cock down my throat.” Dean shudders, Cas’ words going straight to his dick.

“I think we can do that,” he replies. 

“Then, I want to watch you open yourself up for me,” Cas continues. Dean looks up and meet Cas’ eyes.

“You want… me to do it?” he asks. 

“I want to see how you like it,” Cas explains softly, looking at Dean with hooded eyes and pulling off his own shirt. Dean gives a slow nod and falls onto his bed, kicking off the rest of his jeans and scooting back toward the headboard. The bed dips as Cas follows after him, crawling over Dean. Their mouths meet in another hungry kiss. Castiel gently presses on Dean’s shoulder and he rolls onto his back.

“Relax, Dean,” Cas assures. “I’ll take care of you. I promise.” Dean gives a shaky nod and Cas kisses him once more before reaching over and switching off the light, leaving the room dimly lit from the streetlights below. Dean’s head falls back against his pillow as Cas continues southward, mouthing and nipping his way down his neck and chest, stopping momentarily to dig his teeth over the hardened nub of Dean’s nipple.

“You have a thing about my nipples, don’t you?” Dean asks shakily. 

“Well, they are very perky,” Castiel murmurs with a smile as he continues down his ribcage. Dean tenses in anticipation as Cas’ lips brush over his hipbones toward the base of his cock. His dick gives a jerk in response to the first, light touch of Cas’ tongue. Cas slowly laps up the base, dragging out the movement as Dean’s hands wind in the bed sheets. Dean bites at his lip unconsciously, but Cas gives him a light flick to his thigh. 

“I want to hear the sounds you make,” he says, voice almost a growl, and then adds. “Please.” Dean presses back against the bed, moaning as Cas’ lips wrap around the head. He feels a hand on his and winds his and Cas’ fingers together as Cas swallows down his shaft. 

“Fuck,” Dean breathes out, looking down to see Cas taking his better-than-average girth all the way to the base. “Holy shit.” Cas smiles around his cock and gives a pleased groans as he begins to work his mouth up and down the shaft. He wraps his free hand around the base, intermittently fondling Dean’s testicles or teasing at his hole.

Dean groans and squeezes at his fingers as Cas sloppily mouths up and down the sides of his shaft while two fingers press into the patch of skin between Dean’s balls and ass. A flash of arousal shoots through Dean and he gasps loudly.

“You’re so sensitive,” Cas murmurs. “I bet when I fuck you, I can get you to come untouched.” Just the mention of Cas fucking him has Dean moaning and pulling Cas up by the arm, desperate to kiss him again. 

“Less talk, more doing,” Dean sputters out between kisses. 

“We’ll get there,” Cas assures with a brief laugh as he pulls back from the kiss. “I still want to see you prepare yourself first. Lube?” Dean nods as he pushes himself and leans toward his nightstand. He pulls open a drawer and searches around, narrowing his gaze in the dark until he finds the tube he wants. 

He settles back on the bed, uncapping the tube and squirting a glob of lube onto his fingers. He tosses the tube back into the drawer while Castiel stretches out next to him, their bodies pressed close.

“Smells minty,” Cas says, taking a sniff.

“Yeah, it was part of this package set of lubes my friend gave me for my birthday,” Dean admits shyly. Even in the darkened room, Dean notices Cas raising a questioning eyebrow. “She’s a lesbian, I swear, but she’s got a professional interest in my sex life.” 

“No worries,” Cas chuckles, leaning down for a kiss. He takes Dean by the wrist, guiding his lubed fingers between his legs. “Open yourself up for me, Dean.” Dean swallows hard, nervous to have an audience, as he begins circling a slick finger around his hole. There is a pleasant tickle as he slips an index finger inside himself; he lets his legs fall open, giving himself more room. Cas watches him, caressing a soothing hand over Dean’s arm and mumbling encouragements. Dean presses in a second finger without being told, cringing at the muted burn as he does. 

“Talk to me, Dean,” Cas whispers, lips grazing his ear. 

“About what?” Dean mumbles, continuing to work his fingers in and out, a spark of arousal traveling through him each time.

“How does it feel?”

“Good.” Dean swallows hard. “So good.” His eyes flutter open and he meets Cas’ gaze.

“You like being watched like this?” he asks.

“Yes,” Dean admits, and then reaches down with his other hand to stroke his fully erect cock, moaning weakly as he does. Castiel gives a hoarse groan and kisses down his neck, his own hand traveling down Dean’s body.

“Add another, Dean,” he demands. Dean slips a third finger finger inside of himself, giving a pained gasp as he does and arching up off the bed. He feels Cas’ fingers skim over the length of his cock and cup his balls. Dean whimpers when a hesitant finger presses into his asshole, already stuffed with three of his own fingers. 

“You can do this, Dean,” Cas assures when he gives him a distressed look. “Slowly. Just go slow.” Cas works his finger in time with Dean’s own hand, pressing deeper each time. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean says gutturally as Cas brushes over Dean’s prostate. His cock jerks in response leaking precome down the shaft and over his hand. “Cas! Fuck, Cas!” Cas envelops Dean’s mouth in a kiss, directing his hand away from his hole.

“I know,” he says. “On your stomach.” Dean flips over without further instruction. Cas rises to his knees, hands feeling over Dean’s bed.

“Uh, Dean?” he asks. “Where’s your lube?” Dean glances back at him.

“It’s fine, Cas,” he says. “We don’t need anymore. I’m ready.” Cas looks at Dean and shakes his head. 

“Nope,” he states. “Never can have too much lube. Now where is it?” 

“Drawer,” Dean sighs, tipping his head toward the nightstand. Cas leans over and reaches inside, grabbing out a tube. Dean settles onto his stomach, listening to the click of a cap and a squirt.

Dean sinks down into the mattress as Cas blankets himself over his body. He lines the tip of his cock up with Dean’s hole and pushes forward in one smooth motion. Dean gasps, the tingle of the lube seeming more intense with the stretch. Cas inhales sharply, pressing his head between Dean’s shoulder blades and drawing his hips back. Dean tries to relax, waiting for the initial burn to recede, but it doesn’t; if nothing else, it’s getting worse.

Something’s wrong.

“Cas!” Dean says, his voice rising, flailing an arm back to slap at his shoulder. “Cas, something’s not right!” 

“This lube is really…” Castiel cringes and groans. “Intense. Jesus!”

“Cas! Cas! Pull out! Pull out!” Dean orders voice panicked as he kicks back, nailing Cas in the thigh. His ass and balls are on fire; Dean pushes himself back toward the headboard, curling into the fetal position.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Cas shouts, stumbling off the bed and grabbing at his dick. “What’s in that lube?” Dean turns over and reaches for the bedside lamp, flicking it on. Both men’s eyes widen in horror.

Rather than lube, an uncapped tube of Icy Hot sits on top of Dean’s bed.

“Oh shit,” Dean mutters. 

“Why the fuck was that with your lube?” Castiel asks desperately. 

“Because I use it on sore muscles before bed sometimes!” Dean snaps back. “I throw tons of shit in that drawer.”

“Oh fuck! Oh my God!” Castiel cringes and doubles over, falling to the floor while still cupping his crotch. “What do we do now?”

“Hospital,” Dean gasps out, trying to stay coherent despite the searing pain in his asshole. “We need to go to the ER. Sam!” Cas look up at Dean in alarm.

“Dean, don’t-”

“Sam! Sammy, we need help!” Dean shouts out again. “Get in here!” There is a moment of silence followed by the thud of footsteps down the hallway and Sam’s shouts.

“Dean, why the hell are you yelling?” Sam throws open the door. “It’s after- What the fuck!” Sam stands in the doorway, jaw hanging open and taking in the scene of his naked brother curled into the edge of the bed while another naked man writhes on the floor. 

“Sam, I need you to drive Cas and me to the hospital!” Dean shouts as he tumbles off the bed. 

“Cas and-? Dean, what the fuck is going on?” Sam’s eyes dart around the room. “What is that smell?” 

“Icy Hot,” Cas whimpers.

“Icy Hot?” Sam gives his brother the most confused look he can musters. “What in God’s name were you doing with the Icy Hot?”

“Enough stupid questions,” Dean grounds out as he yanks a couple pairs of sweatpants from a drawer. “Hospital, Sam. Now!”

 

* * *

  
  


Dean shoots an angry glare at Gabriel, who lies sprawled out on the floor, crowing with laughter. 

“It’s not funny,” Castiel growls as he snatches his insurance card from the floor where Gabriel dropped it when he first fell out. “Dean and I are both in serious pain.” Gabriel’s shakes his head, tears streaming down his face and clutching at his stomach with a breathless laughter. 

“It is kind of funny,” Sam titters, trying to control his own amusement. 

“You think so, bitch?” Dean gives an angry shove to Sam’s shoulder. “Let’s see it happen to you and see how much you like it.” Sam just snorts, finally letting out a cackling laugh.

“Oh my God!” Gabriel gasps. “Can’t… Breathe… Can’t…Too much!” Dean rolls his eyes. How long does it take to get admitted to the ER. Castiel nudges him as he notices a small pack of nurses and orderlies heading in their direction.

“Fucking finally,” he mutters, slowly rising to his feet. “About time you- Hey!” The nurses ignore Dean and instead crouch over Gabriel.

“Male, early-30s, conscious, but appears to be having a severe asthma attack,” one of the nurses says as she grabs Gabriel’s wrist in an attempt to take his pulse. 

“Not him!” Dean snaps. “Us! We’re the ones who need medical attention.” 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Gabriel coughs and clears his throat, finally able to speak. “Really. Just… take care of these guys.” He waves the rest of the medical personnel away dismissively. The nurse gives him a skeptical look but turns toward Cas and Dean.

“Names?” She asks.

“Winchester.” Dean points to himself. “Novak.” He points to Cas. “We’re, uh, having a bad reaction to Icy Hot.” The nurse gives a side-ey _ e  _ glance to a chortling Sam and a still-recovering Gabriel. As she looks back at Cas and Dean, a glimmer of realization flickers in her eyes and her shoulders sink.

“Alright,” she sighs as she gets to her feet. “Can both of you walk?” They nod as they gingerly rise to the feet leaning on each other for support. The medical staff lead them back into an examination area as Gabriel pulls himself into the chair next to Sam. He runs a hand through his hair, pulling out a hair band and tucking it into a top knot.

“Goddamn,” Gabriel says with one last, breathy chuckle. He takes off his glasses and rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “I don't think I've laughed that hard since I farted and scared my dog.” Sam looks over at the smaller man before shaking his head with an incredulous snort. 

“You think they'll be OK?” Sam asks, shutting his eyes and letting his head fall back against the wall. 

“Yeah,” Gabriel assures, hunkering down in his chair and letting his eyes slip closed as well. “They'll be fine. I don't think we have to worry about amputation, right?” Sam smiles lazily as he drifts to sleep.

 

* * *

  
  


Castiel emerges about thirty minutes later, still dressed in sweats and the twill jacket he threw on when he left Dean’s apartment. He spots Sam and Gabriel where he left them, both asleep with Gabriel snoring against Sam’s shoulder. He reaches out and gives Sam a gentle shake.

Sam jostles awake with a grunt. “What’s going on?” 

“They said there wasn’t much they could do for me,” Cas says, “aside from trying to rinse it off.”

“Did they laugh?” Gabriel asks with an exaggerated yawn. Sam elbows him in the ribs.

“No, but you could tell that they wanted to,” Cas admits dismally. Sam looks around him.

“Where’s Dean?”

“They’re giving him something that will… numb everything.” Cas scrubs a hand down his face. “He’ll be out in a few minutes.” Gabriel rises to his feet and stretches.

“C’mon, Castiel,” he says, taking him by the arm. “Let’s grab some air. Sam will wait for Dean.” Cas nods and lets himself be directed toward the sliding door. Once they’re outside, he flops onto a nearby bench and lets his head fall into his hands with a groan.

“Ok, I know what you’re thinking,” Gabriel begins, walking back and forth. 

“No, you don’t,” Cas says into his hands. He lifts his eyes and looks up at Gabe. “I set my boyfriend’s asshole on fire.”

“So, it is official then?” Gabriel asks. “You  _ are  _ dating?”

“He probably is never going to want to see me again,” Cas mutters. “Not that I blame him.”

“So you had a sex injury.” Gabriel drops down onto the bench next to him. “So what? Everyone has sex injuries at one time or another. You go to the ER, you come out with a funny story. At least neither one of you broke your penis or something.

“You can break your penis?” Castiel looks up at him in disbelief.

“Yes, you can,” Gabriel says, expression going abruptly serious, “and it is as terrible as you can imagine.” Gabriel waves away the thought and continues.

“Anyway, what I saying is you can fix this,” he says. “Just apologize and say you’ll make it up to him. It was just a set of random circumstances, no one is at fault.” Castiel is quiet for a long moment, looking at his cousin.

“I really hope you’re right,” he says. The sliding doors open and Sam and Dean step out, Dean walking better than earlier, but still uneasy. 

“How are you feeling?” Cas asks, getting to his feet. Dean gives a tired nod.

“Better than I was.” he says. “I can’t feel my ass. Like, at all.” Gabriel bumps him with his shoulder. 

“Hey look, it’s a perfect opportunity for you two,” he says. “You can just pick up where you left off.” Cas gives his cousin a withering glare. 

“Hey Dean, I’m going to pull up the car, alright?” Sam says, touching Dean’s shoulder. “Cas, your car is still at our place isn’t it?” Cas nods and watches as Sam turns and hurries across the parking lot. Gabriel gives Cas a pointed look and wanders a few feet away to give him and Dean a moment to talk.

“Dean,” Cas begins. “I feel like I should apologize for-”

“Cas, if anyone should be apologizing, it’s me,” Dean says, cutting him off. “I mean, for real, what kind of idiot stores Icy Hot in the same drawer as his lube.” Castiel grimaces; he can’t really disagree with Dean’s point.

“Yeah, well, I should’ve looked at it or at least turned on the light,” he admits. “Reaching into a drawer without looking never leads to good things.” Dean smiles and nods. He reaches out and rubs at Cas’ arms.

“Tell ya’ what, next time, we’ll leave the lights on.” he says. “It will probably be less sexy but definitely safer in the long run.” Cas gives him a curious look.

“You  _ want  _ there to be a next time?”

“Hell yeah, I do! Last night was amazing!” Dean exclaims. “Everything was really hot until it got… really... hot.” Cas smiles, his head falling against Dean’s shoulder as Dean draws him into a hug. Sam’s Challenger pulls up to the curb and Cas and Dean separate to get into the car.

“Hey, Stretch,” Gabriel calls out. “I took a cab here. Think you can give me a lift too?” Sam thinks for a moment before shrugging and nodding.

“Cool,” Gabriel says and he hops toward the car and crawls into the backseat next to Castiel. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving. What do you say to a food run?”

“That actually sounds amazing,” Dean mumbles, already beginning to doze off next to the window. Castiel extends out his hand between the seats, smoothing his knuckles over the back of Dean’s neck and earning a pleased hum in return.

“What sounds good?” Gabriel continues. “I’m thinking all-night diner, maybe? Buffalo wings? Jalapeno poppers? Five-alarm chili?”

“If you say one more word, I will throw you from a moving car,” Dean warns with deadly seriousness, not even opening his eyes. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
